minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SoaPuffball/The Beginning (E1 of The Dark Monster)
Hi everybody! This is Episode 1 of The Dark Monster. I hope you enjoy! *Jesse: I still think that the Games were corrupted from the start. At least Otto is fixing it now. *Harper suddenly falls from the sky *Jesse: Harper! How are you! *Harper: Not so good. I saw a dark monster in Crown Mesa. I don-- it's here too? *Jesse: What are you talking about? *Harper: Look over there! *The Order looked to the window of the Treasure Room. *Jesse: It's there alright. Wait... if it's in Crown Mesa, and if it's in here too... That means that the other worlds are also in danger! *Ivor: Sounds like adventure! *Jesse: Let's go ask others. *The Order of the Stone and Harper go to New Sky City and ask the guards. *Reginald: A monster? I've never seen any monster yet, except those monsters from the old Sky City. And-- Oh no! I've gotta warn The Founder! *Jesse: It's there alright. Let's go to the Mansion and The Games. *Isa: A monster... Let me research on my books if that appeared before. *The Order move on to the Portal Hallway. Harper stays to assist Isa. *Jesse: Okay. Atlas, lead us to the Mansion! *The Atlas leads them to the Mansion. They meet on to the YouTubers. *Stacy Plays: Oh, you're back! There has been that thing over there. *Jesse: Yup, the monster is also here. Cassie has been stuck down there for a little while, and I'm sure she has changed. *Stampy Cat: What? Cassie? No! She might kill us! *Jesse: I'm sure she has changed. *Jesse's gang move on to Cassie's Portal Chamber. *Jesse: Cassie, have you thinked about what you have done? *Cassie Rose: Yes. Now I need to get out of here. *Jesse gives Cassie a stack of cobblestone. She nerdpoled and then built a bridge to the platform. *Jesse: Have you ever encountered a dark monster in your life? *Cassie Rose: No! I've never seen one. Maybe in my library. *Jesse: So you also don't know. *The gang moves back to the surface. *Jesse: Take these swords just in case the monster attacks. Plus also research on the monster! *The Order goes back to the Portal Hallway. They insert the Redstone Heart and goes to the Games. *Otto: Oh! Jesse! You might help us for a while here. *Jesse: Let me guess. A monster. *Otto: How'd you know? *Jesse: Lucky guess. *Emily: Our contestants and gladiators have been sent to the the monster, but all have returned in failure. Please help us! *Jesse: Hmm... Go to the castle, go search the books, and maybe you'll find about the monster. *Otto: We'll suspend the games for now. Thanks. *Jesse and his gang go back to New Sky City. *Jesse: Harper! How's it going? *Harper: Not that book... Nope, we got none. And the monster is there! *Reginald: We have not enough forces! *Aiden: We promise we changed! *Jesse: I'll go take a close look at them. Just let them go. *Reginald: If this is for stopping the monster, then okay. *Jesse: It is. *Aiden: Sure. I'll get those weapons. I will be sure to destroy it. *Harper: I've found a boom though. it's called "The Respawnites" and think it can help us. *Axel: I've got Magnus in our fort. I'm gonna get him once we get one. What are those Respawnites? What will Jesse, his gang, Harper, Isa, Cassie, Otto and Em do to destroy the monster? We'll see in the next part? Category:Blog posts